


Kristallnacht

by PequeSaltamontes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Nazis, World War II
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PequeSaltamontes/pseuds/PequeSaltamontes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. 9/11/38. Cristales rotos. Sueños rotos. A Mikasa Ackerman solo le queda su mejor amigo judío, un hilo rojo, un nombre desconocido y un enorme, implacable deseo de venganza hacia el hombre que le arrebató todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Rote Faden

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta es una historia que ya estoy publicando en ffnet, y vamos muy adelantados, por el cap nueve. Pero si alguien quiere leerla, iré posteándola acá c: Por día agregaré un cap, hasta llegar al 9 -probablemente ya tenga el 10 para entonces-.  
> Aclaro una cosa: no soy estudiante de Historia, sino de Letras, así que esta historia no será fiel a los acontecimientos históricos. Inventaré cosas, cambiaré otras, etc., etc. Es, más que nada, una historia de amor... con bastante sufrimiento.  
> Si aun así quieren leer, ¡adelante! No obstante, TE ADVIERTO que no lo hagas si temas relacionados con el Holocausto te tocan de cerca :c  
> Ahora, para cada fic mío, recomiendo una música por capítulo. La de este es http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtVk_3DctRk E.M.A. (Extended Version) uwu

            Era la noche del primero de mayo del año 1945.

            Y sin embargo, en su mente, el calendario se había detenido el nueve de noviembre de 1938.

            Aquella había sido una noche de cristales rotos, sí, pero más que simples cristales de vidrieras fueron hechos añicos: fueron rotos costosos escaparates, y bellas rosas transparentes que nunca serían obsequiadas. Fueron rotos años de trabajo y esfuerzo con una rapidez mayor a la que tardaron las piedras en colisionar contra las lisas superficies.

            Porque todo eso se había ido resquebrajando de a poco, como si se hubiese tratado de una larga prueba de resistencia.

_«A que no me quiebras, a que no me alcanzas»._

            Pero incluso más que cristales de escaparates o rosas, incluso más que años de trabajo y esfuerzo fueron destrozados.

            Y por eso él estaba allí.

            Para arrodillarse sobre las podridas tablas de madera de la casa número 124 de Friedenstraße, aunque los afilados restos se incrustasen en sus rodillas y los clavos de las tablas del suelo deshilachasen su pantalón.

            El picaporte de la puerta giraba lentamente.

            Y él sabía que era el fin.

* * *

 

_Berlín, Alemania. 9 de noviembre de 1938._

            Las hojas que habían besado el suelo tras la llegada del otoño se arrastraban rascándolo con parsimonia. Cada tanto, una repentina brisa elevaba las más pequeñas hasta hacerlas encontrarse con algún obstáculo.

            Un árbol.      

            Una pared.

            Una bota.

_Un cristal roto._

            La niña cerró las cortinas y se acercó a la chimenea. Allí, sentados en un destartalado sofá roído por las ratas y las polillas, su madre y su padre se mantenían abrazados. Al ver a su hija acercarse, se apartaron un poco para permitirle ocupar el lugar entre ambos.

            ―Todo va a estar bien, Mikasa ―le aseguró su madre a la par que deslizaba sus dedos entre las hebras de sedoso cabello ónice―. ¿Sabes por qué?

            Ella negó con la cabeza, puesto que eso esperaba su madre; sabía que se trataba del comiendo de una historia. Afuera, se oían gritos y fuertes estrépitos.

            Incluso disparos.

            Pero aquí dentro, solo se hallaba la familia Ackerman.

            ―Porque estamos haciendo lo correcto, claro.

            Una respuesta típica de su madre, descendiente de inmigrantes japoneses de años atrás: la virtud por encima de todo. ¿Qué mal podría ocurrirle a una persona virtuosa y honesta? Esa era su concepción del mundo. Su padre, quien había colocado un brazo a modo de almohada tras su cabecita y ahora la instaba a recargarse en él, era una persona mucho más realista, aunque no dejaba de ser gentil.

            Y Mikasa no sabía cómo, pero de alguna extraña manera, ambas perspectivas tenían sentido: era una lógica sin fallas el simple hecho de que sus padres fuesen diferentes, y a la vez, se entendiesen de la forma en la que se entendían.

            Según su madre, esto se debía a que su padre y ella compartían un hilo rojo. De todas las leyendas e historias que le habían contado a Mikasa, aquella era su favorita. No por la idea de saber que alguien allí afuera fuese a quererla ―su madre la había educado con un fuerte anhelo de apartarla de la vanidad y el egoísmo que muchas veces el amor idealizado de las novelillas de los periódicos encarnaba―, sino porque a la fuerte personalidad de la niña le fascinaba esa idea del amor por sobre todas las cosas, incluso de la voluntad humana.

            Y sabía que, cuando encontrase a la persona que sujetase el otro extremo de su hilo rojo, jamás la dejaría ir.

            No que tuviese alguna otra alternativa, de todas maneras.

            No obstante, hoy, su madre no parecía interesada en esa historia. Algo más había en su mente.

            ―Dime, Mikasa, ¿alguna vez te contamos sobre Bertholdt Fubar?

            Ella no recordaba haber escuchado antes aquel nombre, así que sacudió la cabeza. Arrugas se formaron en los bordes de los ojos grises que Mikasa había heredado.

            ―Ocurrió cuando tú aún no habías nacido ―empezó―. Era de noche, y volvíamos de dar un paseo por el parque.

            ―Tu madre no podía dormir, y alguien tiene que escoltar a las damas durante sus paseos nocturnos, ¿verdad?

            Mikasa deseaba reír, porque sabía que eso era lo que los dos querían, pero no podía. No cuando oía el nerviosismo en las voces de sus progenitores, no cuando debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano con el único propósito de _intentar_ ignorar el barullo exterior.

            ―¿Y después? ―fue lo único que atinó a decir.

            ―Entonces lo vimos. A Bertholdt…

* * *

 

            Mikasa grabaría esa noche en su memoria. Grabaría a Bertholdt, y a las palabras de su madre.

_«Era un jovencito, la infancia apenas rebasada. El pobrecito apestaba. Estaba sucio, y solo vestía los harapos que quedaban de un suéter a rayas. Iba descalzo, a pesar del frío»._

            Esa era su indumentaria. Bertholdt Fubar.

            Pero había otros detalles… Sí. Detalles que su madre había susurrado mientras las fuertes pisadas se aproximaban a su puerta.

            Detalles que importaban, que eran muy, _muy_ relevantes. Detalles con la voz de su padre.

            « _Tu madre y yo lo trajimos a casa, y lo alimentamos. Estaba famélico… Es decir, muy flaco, y con mucha hambre_ ».

            Detalles que había escuchado momentos antes de que… Momentos antes de que los golpes reiterados a la puerta de madera empezasen.

            « _No tenía familia. No tenía a nadie. Pero le dimos un techo, y lo criamos como a nuestro propio hijo durante dos años, a pesar de la escasa diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Hasta que llegaste tú, y nos fue imposible tenerlos a ambos. Entonces Bertholdt…_ ».

            Bertholdt se había marchado. Había dicho «gracias», y se había marchado.

            A la chiquilla le había parecido un enorme malagradecido. Y así se lo dijo a sus padres.

_«No, no, Mikasa. Dijo algo más…»._

            Los temblorosos brazos de su madre la cobijaron mientras la puerta del frente se abría ante una potente patada.

_«Te tomó en sus brazos, y dijo… dijo que cuidaría de ti»._

            Y Mikasa no lo recordaba, claro. Pero su madre le había asegurado… Le había asegurado que ella, inexpresiva y cerrada como era…

_«Y tú reíste, Mikasa. Reíste»._

* * *

 

 

            Y aún existía un detalle que Mikasa había olvidado grabar en su memoria. Se preguntó infinidad de veces cuál era, mas ya no podía preguntar. No podía, porque ahora los hombres vestidos con ropajes marrones ingresaban a su hogar, y tiraban todo. Sus voces exclamaban, acusaban.

            Su madre había alcanzado a arrojarla al suelo, a dejarla escondida gracias al sofá. Mikasa intentaba recordar, porque sabía que importaba.

            _Algo_ le decía que importaba.

            ―¿Dónde ocultan a los puercos judíos?

            ¿Puercos judíos? La pequeña sintió rabia. ¿Acaso el hombre se refería a…?

            ―No ocultamos a nadie, señor ―era la voz de su padre, y ella la notaba alterada. Se agachó, y miró por el costado del sofá; la penumbra reinante actuaba en su favor, ocultándola―. ¿Podría por favor dejarnos solos? Mi esposa y yo no hemos hecho nada ma…

            El hombre soltó una carcajada. Mikasa contó a los recién llegados: eran cinco en total. Y todos portaban amenazadores rifles.

            ―No ocultan a nadie, ¿eh? ―el hombre volvió a reír―. Eso mismo dijo la vieja de aquí al lado. ¿Cómo era…? ¿Leitner…?

            ―¿La señora _Lehner_? ―a la niña no le gustaba nada la octava que había brincado su madre entre una palabra y la otra.

            ―¡Esa! ―el hombre exclamó como si hubiesen estado jugando a las adivinanzas―. Bueh, lo cierto es que la vieja quería tanto ser una _Judensau_ que le di el mismo destino que los cerdos a los cuales ocultaba. Digamos que ahora ya no tiene que preocuparse por alimentar a sus cerditos, ¿uh?

            Los siguientes acontecimientos parecieron desarrollarse con una lentitud impresionante. Cada paso, cada respiración en lo que uno de los soldados pasaba a su lado sin verla, e iba a la escalera que daba al sótano.

            Cada crujido de cada tabla parecía durar una eternidad. Mikasa contaba la eternidad con respiraciones y crujidos.

            Y luego sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas.

            Dos disparos.

            El sonido de breves gritos que habían sido ahogados, asfixiados.

            _Igual que sus dueños._

Mikasa cerró los ojos con fuerza, y no obstante, por mucho que intentase abrirlos y despertar, el paisaje a su alrededor no cambiaba.

            El soldado volvió a pasar a su lado, y esta vez, sí la vio.

            ―¿Eh? ¿Una niña?

            No pudo reaccionar ni responder, porque el jalón que dio a su cabello y la forma brutal en que la arrastró hasta sus padres. Era mínimamente consciente de que sus rodillas sangraban ―no había _forma_ de que nosangrasen con aquel despliegue de brutalidad― debido a la fricción de la madera contra su piel.

            ―Sí tenían puercos judíos. _Tenían_ ―arrojó a la pequeña frente a sus padres―. Y miren sus ojos, no parecen algo… ¿estirados? A todo esto, ¿cómo es que una japonesa y un alemán están casados? ―preguntó al que parecía ser el líder moral del grupo―. Digo, ¿qué este tipo no tiene orgullo por nuestra raza? Los japoneses son inferiores a los arios, y él va y tiene una hija con esta… ―la mirada que le lanzó a su madre era despectiva, pero la chiquilla pudo distinguir en sus ojos algo cuyo nombre no conocía; algo con que más adelante la mirarían prácticamente todos los hombres en su camino, y ella desdeñaría al recordar esta escena―… con esta _puerca._

            Aunque no pudo deliberar más al respecto, puesto que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

* * *

 

 

            El hombre que acababa de traspasar el umbral era bajo comparado al resto. Su cabello era negro, y lo llevaba cortado al rape en la parte superior de su nuca, mientras que lacios mechones caían a ambos lados de su rostro, separados por una raya trazada hacia la derecha. Sus ojos no alcanzaban a ser distinguidos: eran estrechos, dos ranuras que pasearon por la habitación en un santiamén y fueron a parar al rostro de Mikasa.

            Fue entonces cuando ella reparó en la expresión del recién llegado: a diferencia de la burla y la crueldad que se apreciaban en las faces de sus compañeros, en la suya no cruzaba una sola emoción.

            Y era eso lo que le otorgaba un aspecto mucho más _peligroso._

El recién llegado alzó la vista hasta el hombre que la tenía aún atrapada del cabello. Las hebras tironeaban dolorosamente de su cuero cabelludo y la obligaban a mantener el cuello arqueado hacia atrás.

            ―¿Qué se supone que ocurre aquí?

            Los demás lo miraron como si estuviese loco.

            ―¿Qué te parece que ocurre? Estamos encargándonos de los sucios judíos y de sus protectores.

            ―Esa niña no es judía.

            Los hombres soltaron una carcajada.

            ―No, pero es una híbrida, nacida de esta pareja de cerdos ―uno de los hombres señaló a la pareja con un gesto―. Y aunque el castigo para los traidores que ocultan judíos es la muerte, ¿por qué no mejor hacemos algo diferente con ellos?

            A estas alturas, Mikasa había dejado de lado el recordar lo que fuese que sus padres le hubiesen dicho. Solo podía pensar en cómo se veían temblando ante aquellas palabras, y en cómo ella deseaba ser suficientemente fuerte como para defenderlos de todo.

            ―¡Eh, Baldwin! ¿Por qué no los enviamos a _Sachsenhausen_? ―la pequeña no podía apartar la mirada de aquellas repugnantes facciones que ahora se acercaban a la angelical cara de su madre con una sonrisa asquerosa―. Escuché que ahí cuelgan de las muñecas atadas a la espalda a los prisioneros que se portan mal. Y sangran y sangran y las heridas se infectan y sufren mucho. Dime, ¿crees que te verías linda así, cerda? Colgadita y calladita…

            Su madre soltó un chillido. Fue ahogado, pero bastó para hacer las veces de catalizador: el puño de su padre quebró la nariz del soldado al instante siguiente.

            ―¡Hijo de…!

            En cuestión de segundos, cuatro de los soldados ―aquellos que no eran ni el recién llegado ni el que sostenía a Mikasa― lo rodearon y le propinaron repetidas patadas.

            ―¡No, no, deténganse…!

            La niña vio a su madre arrodillarse junto a su marido, y hacer las veces de escudo como le era posible. Con los valores de la lealtad y la determinación orientales pulsando en sus venas, Mikasa forcejeó por acompañarlos, mas su captor la tomó de ambos brazos, con lo que anuló todo intento de fuga.

            ―¡Mamá, papá…!

            Empero, las voces de los soldados eran más fuertes.

            ―¡Vamos a matarte, cerdo! ¡Y vamos a darle algo a tu esposa, ¿eh?!

            ―¡Ja, ja! ¡Lo que tú le das, pero mejor!

            ―¡Y se lo tragará _entero_!

            Mikasa no entendía. No entendía, ni quería entender. La sangre, los golpes, los gritos… Deseaba llorar y correr y abrazar a sus padres y golpear a los que los lastimaban.

            ―¡Y a tu hija también, que no está nada mal…!

            El repentino sonido de un disparo detuvo la escena actual.

            ―Basta.

            La pequeña observó a quien había hablado: se trataba del hombre más bajo, quien no lucía nada complacido con la situación. En lugar de utilizar su rifle, había optado por una pistola corta que había tenido guardada, o que Mikasa no había advertido debido a su distracción. Un humeante agujero se apreciaba ahora a pocos centímetros del pie de uno de los hombres.

            ―Ferdinand, llévate a la mocosa arriba.

            _No. No, no, no._

―¡NO!

            Un escalón. Dos escalones.

            Tres, cuatro, cinco.

            Pronto ya no los vio.

            Pero Mikasa luchó, luchó como nunca por acudir junto a sus padres.

            Luchó valerosamente, y mordió las manos del infeliz que la alzaba y la alejaba del salón. De sus padres que de todas formas estaban apenas conscientes.

            _Sangre, tanta sangre…_

Los golpes no habían sido suaves.

            Pero aún podían recuperarse, ¡claro que sí! Había visto a su papá peor una de esas noches que la jornada de caza había estado muy difícil: había vuelto todo amoratado. Y su madre también, como aquella larga temporada en que había estado enferma y escupía sangre…

            De alguna manera, Mikasa logró soltarse y escurrirse debajo de las piernas del hombre: corrió escaleras abajo con toda la velocidad de la que fue capaz. Tenía que llegar, cobijar a ambos en sus brazos, limpiar sus heridas, arroparlos, besarlos, porque ellos _debían_ recuperarse…

            Aunque había situaciones, heridas de las cuales nadie podía recuperarse.

            Como de la punta de la pistola que aquel hombre inexpresivo colocó sobre la frente de su padre.

            ―¡NO, NO, NO, PAPÁ, NO!

            El clamor de Mikasa se mezcló, se hizo uno con el disparo, y, desde su punto de vista, nunca jamás se separó de él hasta que el cuerpo inmóvil de Roderick Ackerman se hubo cernido sobre el suelo de madera.

            Tampoco lo hizo cuando el hombre apartó la mano ensangrentada ― _la sangre de papá, la sangre de papá, ¿es esa la sangre de papá?_ ―, y llevó el arma a un punto entre las sienes de su madre.

            Esta vez, los segundos fueron más largos. Tan largos que por un momento la chiquilla creyó posible que la muerte se hubiese olvidado, que no hubiese venido, que dejase a su mamá en paz ya que había reclamado a su papá hacía segundos…

            Y no obstante, en un suspiro más, sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas: el hombre, _el monstruo_ , jaló el gatillo, y con un sonoro estruendo, su madre cayó, muerta, a sus pies.

            Y no pudo llorar, gritar, acercarse a los cuerpos, porque el soldado volvió a tomarla y llevarla escaleras arriba a la par que soltaba una sarta de denigrantes palabras contra ella.

* * *

 

 

            Rivaille observó a los soldados dispersados a su alrededor.

            ―El espectáculo acabó aquí ―gruñó―. _Fuera._

            Refunfuñando, el grupo lo dejó solo. Algo murmuraron por lo bajo sobre su deseo de darle a esa «cerda japonesa» toda la «carne alemana» que tanto deseaba.

            Sus ojos fueron ahora a los cuerpos exánimes.

            Exánimes por _su_ culpa.

            Retiró un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y se limpió la sangre de las manos. El trozo de tela estaba gastado, demasiado gastado, y los diseños hechos con hilos de colores y botones no distaban mucho de ser irreconocibles debido a la decoloración.

            Pero aún había algo más de qué ocuparse, y Rivaille estaba al tanto de ello. Reprimió el deseo de suspirar, y marchó escaleras arriba. 

* * *

 

 

            Lo había visto ingresar al cuarto a través del minúsculo espacio entre la puerta y el marco, porque no era ignorante a toda la conmoción suscitada escaleras abajo. Sabía que había habido disparos, sabía que había muerto alguien… O quizás todos.

            Pero eso era secundario cuando su instinto le gritaba…

            _Pelea_.

            Esperó. Uno. Dos. Tres segundos. Y cuando el hombre al fin bajó a Mikasa al suelo, sus manos no tardaron en encontrar el punto exacto detrás de su espalda; el cuchillo se hundió con precisión, y su víctima se dobló sobre sí misma con un grito agónico.

            ―¿P-pero qué…?

            Sangre borboteaba de su boca, mas Eren no sintió compasión alguna mientras asestaba más y más golpes al hombre.

            Menos compasión habría sentido de saber lo que este le había hecho a sus padres en el sótano…

* * *

 

 

            Mikasa era levemente consciente de los acontecimientos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor como la proyección de una película: irreal, intangible.

            Porque ahora las dos personas más importantes en su vida ya no estaban, y no quedaba nada ni nadie sino…

            ―Eren…

            El chico jadeaba frente a sí. Gotas de sudor poblaban su frente; en parte debido al esfuerzo físico de hacía un instante, en parte debido a la fiebre que lo había aquejado durante todo el día y lo había obligado a reposar escaleras arriba en lugar del sótano. La sangre bañaba sus manos, y parte de su rostro.

            Pero Mikasa solo podía pensar, en aquel microscópico rincón de su mente que no estaba paralizado ni destrozado, en lo agradecida que estaba de que Eren hubiese estado enfermo aquella noche.

            Empero, el tiempo seguía corriendo. Era imposible que el hombre escaleras abajo no hubiese escuchado la lucha desarrollada en aquella habitación. La niña percibió una sensación de urgencia, y, a la vez, sintió una apatía general inundarla.

            Sabía que era una emergencia, y no obstante, no quería luchar.

            No quería. No _podía_.

            Eren pareció leerlo en sus ojos, puesto que, tras abandonar un segundo el puñal en el suelo, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

            ―¡Mikasa! ―su voz era un susurro alterado, la adrenalina en cada aliento―. ¡Tienes que pelear! ¡ _Tenemos_ que pelear!

            Pero ella estaba muy, muy segura de que Eren no sabía…

            ―Eren… Eren… ―lo rodeó con sus brazos, y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro; Eren era apenas un par de centímetros más alto que ella―. Mamá y papá... Nuestros _padres…_

Era su forma de decírselo. De decirle la verdad a Eren, que ella no era la única que había quedado huérfana aquella infausta noche.

            Un sollozo. Mikasa se separó lo necesario como para fijarse en las lágrimas que descendían por el rostro de su mejor amigo, gotas transparentes y rojas mezcladas. Y _Dios_ que Mikasa solo quería llorar al igual que él…

            ―Mikasa, tienes que pelear…

            Eren parecía decirlo a pesar de sí mismo. A pesar del temblor compulsivo de su cuerpo.

            ―Tengo frío, Eren…

            Era lo único que la pequeña sentía que podía decir sin quebrarse. Entonces, sintió una superficie cálida rodear su cuello.

            Clavó sus ojos en los de Eren, y luego los bajó hasta la bufanda que ahora la abrigaba.

            ―¿Eren…?

            ―Ten esto. Ahora es tuyo. Debería mantenerte cálida.

            _¿Cómo?_

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía Eren ignorar sus lágrimas, su dolor, en atención a ella? Mikasa examinó ahora la bufanda. Era roja, y débiles huellas de dedos manchados de sangre se apreciaba en la tela.

            Pero era _roja_.

            _El hilo… rojo…_

Mikasa recordó a su madre. Recordó sus historias, recordó los hilos invisibles que la unían a sus padres.

            Que la unían a las personas que amaba.

            Y ahora, tenía una prueba tangible, una prueba que la abrigaba y la cobijaría en las difíciles noches que habría de atravesar…

            Un hilo rojo que la uniría a Eren para siempre.

            Y así debiese dar la vida por él, ella se aseguraría de que Eren _viviese_.

            Sin embargo, Eren no sabía de su resolución: estaba muy ocupado en tomar de vuelta la daga entre sus manos y esconderse tras la puerta. Indicó a Mikasa que se colocase detrás de sí, mas ya era tarde: frente a ella, se hallaba el asesino de sus padres.

            La chiquilla enfocó la vista en sus manos ―porque no deseaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ver de vuelta aquella inexpresiva mirada―; estas ya no tenían sangre.

            Era así de simple: se había ensuciado, y se había limpiado. Como si el líquido no hubiese estado cálido anteriormente, como si no hubiese constituido el rubor en el rostro de su madre cuando esta se molestaba, o recorriese por las largas venas que palpaba cuando su padre la cobijaba.

            Una vez más, no obstante, ella se aferró al mundo que había creado en su mente: había algo, _algo_ que debía recordar, y era vital para su supervivencia, así como la de Eren…

* * *

 

           

            Rivaille observó al cuerpo tirado sobre las podridas tablas de madera. Lo siguiente fue fijarse en la pequeña cuyo rostro se escondía tras largos mechones negros. Se preguntó si le tendría miedo, pero, por alguna razón, no distinguía nada en ella.

            Era como si se hubiese encerrado en sí misma. Y Rivaille sabía muy bien cómo se sentía eso.

            Avanzó hacia ella. Apenas hubo dado dos pasos, cuando el chiquillo que se había ocultado tras la puerta cargó contra él: con un ágil movimiento capturó su muñeca, y lo obligó a soltar su arma; esta produjo un ruido sordo al golpear la madera.

            ―Ah, mocoso ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantar la pierna y romperle la nariz con un golpe que lo envió gimiendo al suelo.

            En aquel instante, los ojos de Rivaille fueron al trozo de tela que destacaba en el pecho del niño.

            Una estrella de seis puntas. 

* * *

 

_«Mikasa, eres delicada y bella como una flor. Y debes ser una flor en tus maneras, en tu hablar, en tu andar. Porque eres una flor»._

            Aquella patada la despertó. Si la hubiese recibido ella, se habría mantenido estática. Pero ¿Eren?

_Eren._

_Eren._

_¡Eren!_

            Porque aun cuando era delicada y bella como una flor, una flor en sus maneras, en su hablar y su andar, había una característica de las flores que ella se negaba a tomar como suya…

            _No seré pisoteada._

No. Las flores eran pisoteadas y olvidadas. Ella no. Ella necesitaba a Eren, para que la recordase. Porque si perdía a Eren, perdería todo: perdería su propia identidad, y, de vivir, no sería nadie más que la hija de una pareja que alguna vez intentó salvar a una familia de judíos.

            Y ella era Mikasa Ackerman, la valiente hija de los Ackerman, la niña cuyo destino estaría por siempre unido al de Eren Jäger.

            Se arrojó al suelo, y tomó la daga. No tardó ni un segundo en embestir contra aquel monstruo que le había arrebatado todo, y ahora deseaba igualmente cobrarse la vida de su mejor amigo.

* * *

 

 

            Por supuesto que la sintió venir. Giró, decidido a esquivar el ataque.

            _Pero ¡¿qué…?!_

No pudo ocultar la mirada sorprendida que había echado por la borda su fachada de desinterés: la niña había _anticipado_ su reacción, y había logrado trazar con acero un camino en su espalda.

            _Eso, sin embargo, no basta_ , se dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca al igual que hiciese con su amigo y le arrancaba el puñal; esta vez, se cercioró de patearlo debajo de la cama.

            ―Ngh…

Rivaille fijó la vista en el niño que aún se retorcía en el suelo. Era evidente que intentaba levantarse y seguir dando pelea, mas la determinación a ciegas no bastaba.

            _Esta mocosa, no obstante…_

Buscó su mirada, porque no se permitiría olvidar a su dueña.

            Aunque Rivaille estaba seguro de que antes moriría que olvidar aquel par de gemas plateadas.

* * *

 

 

            Rabia. Enojo. Odio puro. Y dolor, dolor porque el asesino sostenía la mano donde llevaba la herida aún abierta que simbolizaba su pasado y sus raíces. Y quemaba, quemaba con el dolor de la rabia, y el enojo, y el odio. Porque aquel hombre no tenía _derecho_ , no era digno de rozar con sus dedos la marca que la unía a su madre.

            Y fue entonces cuando, por alguna razón, la mirada del asesino halló la de Mikasa.

            Y fue entonces cuando, por alguna razón, Mikasa recordó lo que había creído olvidar. Porque recordó la estrella en el pecho de Eren, y recordó…

            Recordó…

_«Una estrella en el pecho, y ojos verdes, Mikasa. Un verde como un bosque… Pero vacíos. Vacíos, excepto por el miedo que habitaba en el fondo»._

_«Ojos verdes, Mikasa»._

_Verdes._

            Verdes. Nada parecido a ese negro noche que la miraba sin culpa ni remordimiento.

            Nada parecido a ese negro noche que Mikasa decidió en aquel preciso instante que perseguiría hasta el último día de su vida.

            ―Te odio.

            Su voz era monótona. Pero la rabia, la furia, el virulento odio que habitaba en su corazón debía transmitirle por completo lo que sentía. 

* * *

 

 

            ―Suelta a… Mikasa…

            Rivaille hubo de hacer un esfuerzo enorme para apartar la vista y fijarla en el niño que se retorcía a sus pies.

            _Mikasa._

Así que aquel era su nombre.

            ―Mocosa. Tu apellido.

            Ella no respondió. Su mirada fría había retornado. Así que él bajó el rostro hasta su altura, y, tras atrapar su muñeca detrás de su espalda, se aseguró de pronunciar cada palabra de una forma lenta y firme:

            ― _Si sabes lo que te conviene, me lo dirás._

No contaba con que la niña aún tenía una mano libre, y la utilizó para propinarle a su rostro una sonora bofetada.

            ― _M-Mikasa… ―_ el mocoso no parecía capaz de creer lo que veía.

            Rivaille tampoco,

            ―Mocoso ―habló al fin, decidido ahora a ignorar a la niña―, espera hasta la mañana, y luego márchate. No intentes salir ahora, porque solo conseguirás que te maten.

            Rivaille mentiría si dijese que no experimentó cierta satisfacción ante la mirada desconcertada de ambos niños.

            Se puso de pie, y tiró de la pequeña.

            ―Y tú, _Mikasa_ , vendrás conmigo.

            Ella no luchó. Posiblemente porque asumió que la libertad de su amigo iba a cambio de la suya.

            ―¡Mikasa…!

            ―Eren ―el estoicismo que suavizaba a la vez que endurecía su rostro favorecía de igual forma a su voz―, no mueras. Por favor.

            _Grandes palabras para una mocosa_ , pensó Rivaille mientras la arrastraba escaleras abajo.

            Pero pensaba en más cosas que en sus meras palabras: aquella niña había actuado de manera impulsiva, y aun así, había hallado la forma de llegar hasta él e infligirle una herida.

            Una escuálida niña había hecho en un ataque de furia lo que cientos de soldados habían soñado con lograr tras años de entrenamiento.

            Era, en definitiva, lo que él había estado buscando: el monstruo perfecto, el espécimen ideal para ser despojado de su humanidad y ser convertido en un arma.

            En aquella fatídica noche del nueve de noviembre de 1938, el soldado más fuerte del Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán, Rivaille, había encontrado a su igual, de cuya muñeca tiraba y obligaba a caminar entre despojos de sus seres queridos hacia el exterior de un hogar que ya no era su hogar, a una calle, a un _mundo_ que solo albergaba crueldad para ella.

            ―Mocosa ―le dijo una vez que ambos se hallaron fuera de la casa; él no la miró, y si lo hubiese hecho, habría advertido que ella no había movido un solo músculo, ni siquiera para girar el rostro y ver a sus padres por última vez―, soy el _Oberscharführer_ Rivaille de la _Sturmabteilung_. Y a partir de ahora, dependerás de mí.

            No obtuvo respuesta verbal ni física. Y tan seguro como estuvo Rivaille de que había hallado a su igual, estuvo de seguro de una cosa más mientras clavaba la mirada de soslayo en la menuda pequeña a su lado.

_Ella… será quien me mate._

Porque no había otro destino posible para alguien que había derramado tanta sangre como él, y para alguien tan dañada como ella.


	2. Der Schal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música para este cap: Lullaby, de One Republic. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcFhClSGpmg
> 
> Nota: pueden parecer algo Ooc acá, pero recuerden por favor que son humanos, y no todo es tragedia en esta vida uwu Así que eso, bueno, aquí les va.

 

 

            La noche de los cristales rotos llegaba a su fin. En toda Alemania, al menos noventa y un judíos habían sido asesinados, y treinta mil encarcelados en campos de concentración.

            Eso, sin contar a los civiles que fueron apresados de igual manera por constituirse en «traidores a la sangre», o bien, fueron heridos o muertos.

            Entre estos últimos se contaban Roderick y Noriko Ackerman.

* * *

 

            Sus ojos no se apartaron ni por un instante de la pequeña que avanzó con paso firme pero receloso hasta el interior de su vivienda.

            ― _Wilkommen zu Hause_ , mocosa ―Rivaille no podía evitar pensar en lo irónico de su comentario a la par que cerraba la puerta de entrada.

            Ella no respondió, y paseó la vista como con desinterés por el interior del apartamento. Sin embargo, él sabía que estaba memorizando cada rincón, cada lugar donde pudiese hallarlo desprevenido.

            Se dijo a sí mismo que debería apartar los cuchillos y demás objetos punzantes. No que no pudiese defenderse, mas no deseaba que su sueño fuese interrumpido por una mocosa impulsiva.

            Aunque ahora que la miraba, la palabra «impulsiva» era la última palabra con la que pensaría describirla: serena, imperturbable ante su «nuevo hogar».

            Y al lado del hombre que había matado a sus padres.

            Sí que tenía sangre fría.

            _Es perfecta._

Aunque el sargento no podía evitar hacer una mueca cuando veía aquel gesto repugnante de esconder el rostro en aquella bufanda manchada con sangre.

            Sospechaba seriamente que se trataba de la sangre del soldado que había hallado muerto con anterioridad, y quien le habría de provocar un dolor de cabeza y un papeleo incluso  más inservible: esa gente no podía siquiera morirse sin causar problemas.

            No obstante, ahora tenía otra prioridad, y en detrimento de su trabajo, se tomaría el tiempo necesario para lidiar con ella.

            ―No rompas nada ―le ordenó, y la dejó sola.

           

* * *

 

           

            Mikasa no sentía nada. Había una breve renuencia en su interior a aceptar su destino.

            _Abandonada. Humillada._

Pero haría lo que Eren había dicho: _pelearía_. Pelearía por su venganza, y por verlo de vuelta.

            Y por hallar a Bertholdt. De alguna extraña manera, Mikasa se sentía ligada a aquel nombre con la fuerza de una marca…

            Y no de una marca como de hierro candente sobre la piel, sino una mucho más profunda: la marca de la historia, de los orígenes, de las raíces…

            El nombre «Bertholdt Fubar» era lo último que Mikasa tenía de su familia, y lo perseguiría hasta el fin. Aunque solo fuese para verlo y decirle que sus padres habían muerto, y, que en sus horas más oscuras, habían pensado en él.

            Se entretenía barajando las posibilidades pertinentes a Bertholdt: en la forma de su rostro, en su estatura, en el color de sus ojos, en su expresión. ¿Sería una persona pacífica o violenta? ¿Sería bueno, malo…? Debía ser bueno, o al menos, así lo recordaban sus padres. Además, había hecho una promesa de protegerla…

            Mikasa se preguntó por qué la vida no podía ser como un libro, o como esas películas que sus padres la llevaban a ver dos veces al año ―luego de juntar y juntar monedas en el fondo de un calcetín lleno de agujeros―: ¿por qué no había aparecido Bertholdt mágicamente cuando aquel monstruo atacaba a sus padres? ¿Por qué no los había vengado, o mejor, rescatado, ya que estaba en deuda por todo lo que estos habían hecho por él?

            Su mirada escrutó el apartamento de cabo a rabo: se hallaba en la sala de estar, que no era muy grande, y la cual contenía un juego de sofás que rodeaba a una radio, un estante con libros de todos los tamaños y colores y varias puertas que de seguro daban a otras dependencias. La cocina-comedor estaba integrada a la sala, y una especie de larga barra hacía las veces de mesa.

            No era un lugar feo para vivir. De hecho, era el sitio más lindo que la pequeña había visto en toda su vida, pero no podía aspirar a compararse a la casa que había compartido con sus padres. A la chimenea frente a la cual se sentaban y contaban historias de cuando Mikasa aún no existía, a la ventana que Eren había roto accidentalmente un día en que unos chicos del barrio lo habían perseguido por robar una manzana, a la cortina a la cual le faltaba un trozo de tela porque su padre se lo había dado a un indigente en una noche de mucho frío.

            A la familia que Mikasa había tenido, y ahora ya no tenía.

            Hundió el rostro en la bufanda y aspiró su aroma: olía a humedad y a algo de sangre. Empero, por sobre todas las cosas, olía a Eren.

            Una sonrisa se dibujó debajo de los hilos de la prenda: Mikasa era infeliz, desdichada y estaba devastada, pero sabía que, en algún lugar, Eren seguía con vida.

            Porque lo mismo que le reprochaba a Bertholdt, en su mente infantil, ella se sentía capaz de hacer: aparecer al lado de su amigo cuando este la necesitase.

            Se lo imaginó. Se imaginó a Eren esperándola con los brazos abiertos, y a sí misma apartando a todo aquel que se entrometiese. Se imaginó la calidez de su abrazo, la sensación de su cabello castaño contra sus mejillas y su respiración errática a causa de la emoción.

            _Él sí que se emociona por cualquier cosa…_

Solo el pensar en él la hacía sentir como que todo tuviese sentido en su vida: su lucha, su resistencia.

            Viviría con el monstruo que había asesinado a sus padres, y triunfaría. Tardaría años en hacerlo, pero lo haría.

            Porque _pelearía_.

 

* * *

 

 

            Suspiró, y deseó pensar en sí mismo por un segundo y sumergirse él mismo en el agua: dejar que esta relajase sus músculos y se llevase cada mancha de sangre de sus manos.

            _Como si el agua pudiese borrar eso._

Y aunque pudiese, no podía borrar la magnitud del acto en sí. Fuera de aquel cuarto se hallaba una niña a la que había despojado de todo… De todo con lo que un niño de su edad contaba.

            Pero ella tenía más, oh, ¡tanto más para dar…!

            Y pese a que Rivaille se sentía egoísta por esperar y querer más, no podía evitarlo.

            Eran tiempos de guerra. Y él estaba en la obligación de explotar al máximo cada recurso utilizable…

            Incluso a una pequeña.

            No obstante, el sargento decidió que sería mejor priorizar la situación actual: se quitó el saco y la camisa con rapidez, y, con un paño húmedo, limpió su herida; lo hacía con habilidad porque él mismo, de mocoso, había obtenido bastante práctica cuando lo herían y debía vérselas tirado en alguna zanja escondida a la vista de los transeúntes. El trapo absorbió toda la sangre de más.

            Recién entonces pudo examinar correctamente la herida: era un tajo algo largo, e iba desde el inicio de su espalda baja hasta unos cuantos centímetros por sobre su omóplato derecho.

            _Nada mal._

Nada mal en verdad. La mocosa tenía potencial, y Rivaille se complacía en esta certeza.

            Aunque ahora debía enfocarse en vendar el corte, y eso hizo: con suma presteza, no tardó más que unos pocos segundos. Luego, se colocó una camisa limpia ―y _Dios_ que deseaba tomar un baño en lugar de ensuciar más ropa de la necesaria, pero el agua lo cortaría de vuelta aunque la chiquilla se llevase el crédito― y se retiró del baño.

            Iba a hablarle cuando la notó concentrada en algo más, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio.

            Sus ojos.

            Sus ojos grises, de repente, ya no parecían tan grises. Y podía atisbar, si entornaba la mirada, una leve elevación de las comisuras de sus labios.

            La mocosa estaba _sonriendo_ , a pesar de que ocultaba su sonrisa con aquella bufanda.

            ¿Quién sabe cuándo la vería sonreír…? Porque esto no contaba.

            Y Rivaille estaba seguro de que ella jamás, pero _jamás_ sonreiría para él.

            _¿Quién demonios sonreiría para mí, de todas maneras?_

―Mocosa ―decidió que sería mejor apartarla de su ensimismamiento antes de que alucinase o algo; Rivaille en verdad no tenía idea sobre niños o su psiquis. O gente en general―, el baño está listo.

            Señaló con el pulgar la dirección desde donde había venido.

            Ella no lo miró. En todo caso, la única reacción que delató que lo había oído era la forma en la que escondió aún más su faz tras aquel sucio pedazo de tela.

            _Malcriada._

Pero no lo pensaba en verdad. Sabía lo que ocurría, como cualquier persona lo hubiese hecho: ella lo despreciaba. Lo odiaba de tal manera que haría de su vida un infierno mediante métodos infantiles.

            Esa era la reacción obvia. Esa, o la sumisión a través del miedo.

            Y sin embargo, no veía ningún indicio de cualquiera de estas situaciones ahora mismo…

            ―Ey, te estoy hablando.

            Caminó hasta encontrarse de pie frente a ella. La niña mantuvo la vista inmóvil, como si estuviese durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

            ― _Ey_.

            Pero Rivaille entendió que no había caso en repetir sus palabras, así que la levantó del sofá con ambos brazos y cargó su peso en el hombro, todo esto con un brazo sujetándola desde la parte superior de las piernas.

            Caminó hasta el baño con la cría a cuestas y la arrojó al agua con todo y ropa.

            ―¡Ah…!

            La pequeña buscó aire y Rivaille detuvo el impulso de sonreír. _Oh_ , ahora sí que reaccionaba.

            No obstante, la mueca que hizo no tenía sentido. No era una mueca de incomodidad ―el agua estaba tibia de todas maneras, no fría―, ni de odio.

            No, más bien era de… De _dolor._

Rivaille lo vio entonces: su falda. Estaba rasgada en ambas rodillas, aunque la derecha presentaba daños mucho mayores. Y entre los agujeros, se apreciaba una costra causada por la sangre al coagular.

            ―No vi que estabas herida.

            No hubo emoción alguna en su voz, ni en su expresión mientras extendía los brazos hacia ella. Aunque, a pesar de su buena voluntad, tuvo que admitir que había sido algo ingenuo de su parte esperar que la niña se acercase a sí aunque fuese porque las rodillas le doliesen y se le dificultase el salir de la tina.

            ―Bien, cuando termines con tu escena, ven a la sala para que trate tus heridas.

* * *

 

            Tomó una buena media hora el que Mikasa saliese del baño. Rivaille se preguntaba si algo podría sucederle a sus rodillas por estar tanto tiempo en el agua, aunque al verla salir descartó por completo esa posibilidad: sus ropajes estaban _húmedos_ , no mojados, señal de que había salido de la tina hacía un buen tiempo.

            Y había tardado tanto para molestarlo, probablemente.

            O porque no quisiese estar cerca de él, pero Rivaille no se detuvo a considerar detenidamente sus motivos.

            ―Ven.

            Ella no se movió, sino que tomó asiento en el sofá opuesto al suyo. El sargento reprimió un bufido y fue a sentarse a su lado, ya con el kit de primeros auxilios que había retirado del estante cercano. Si no se encontrasen en la situación actual, la mocosa lo pensaría dos veces, hasta _tres_ antes de llevar a cabo tamaños desplantes.

            Ya con todos los elementos a mano, se arrodilló frente a ella, y levantó la falda hasta tener completo acceso a sus rodillas: aun cuando las heridas no eran profundas ni graves, los raspones lucían como escoriaciones bastante dolorosas.

            Con cuidado y toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, Rivaille limpió los alrededores de la zona afectada con un algodón y algo de alcohol. Notó la respiración de la niña alterarse, y no supo si se trataba de escozor o bien de repugnancia hacia su persona ―aunque apostaría que se trataba de lo segundo―.

            Gracias a la nula resistencia de la niña, pronto hubo terminado incluso con el vendado. Satisfecho, guardó sus elementos de primeros auxilios y devolvió la caja a su lugar.

            ―Por hoy no hace falta que te bañes ―aceptó al fin―. Tu cuarto es el que está al final del pasillo.

            La pequeña no dijo nada. Solo se levantó, y fue, rengueando, hasta su nueva habitación.

            Rivaille intentó comparar mentalmente su mirada actual y la que tuviese la niña aquella misma tarde, mas le fue imposible.

            Después de todo, no había sido capaz de mirarla al rostro a pesar de que ella no había apartado los ojos de los suyos.

 

* * *

 

 

            Los primeros días fueron una tortura para Rivaille.

            En primer lugar, las noches: pese a tener un cuarto para ella sola con un armario, una mesita, una silla y una cama relativamente cómoda, la niña no dormía. No pegaba ojo, y Rivaille podía jurar que había oído _sollozos_ en lo más profundo de la noche ―problema que solucionó comprándose un par de tapones para el oído―.

            En segundo lugar, la comida: no _comía_. Rechazaba todo alimento ―«rechazaba» como sinónimo de arrojaba los platos al suelo, lo que obligó al soldado a reemplazar porcelana por madera o bien lata―, excepto por algunos pedazos de pan que robaba de vez en cuando de la cocina. No obstante, y pese a que Rivaille agradecía el mero hecho de que ingiriese algo, su alimentación distaba mucho de la ideal para alguien atravesando la etapa de crecimiento. Este asunto lo preocupaba bastante, ya que no deseaba que su «arma» se arruinase a causa de malnutrición; por ello, había formulado una estrategia para zanjar el asunto de la comida de una vez por todas…

            En tercer lugar, la mocosa había descubierto su obsesión con la limpieza, y había adoptado la costumbre de tumbar las macetas y llenar de tierra el apartamento. Lo que lo había llevado a reaccionar encerrándola en su armario. Tras tres horas de relativo silencio ―Rivaille había montado guardia recostado en su cama, releyendo _Mein Kampf―_ , había decidido dejarla salir… solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que la chiquilla había echado todas sus camisas blancas al suelo del armario, además de pisotearlas y escupir sobre ellas.

            A este incidente se añadía a otra molestia más: la asquerosa, repugnante y ya apestosa bufanda roja. La niña no se la sacaba en ningún momento y, sumado todo esto al hecho de que aún no se había dignado siquiera a tomar un baño, Rivaille sintió su estómago retorcerse de rabia.

            Rechinó los dientes, y la apartó de la ropa otrora limpia.

            ― _Gut_. Tú lo pediste.

           

* * *

 

 

            Mikasa sintió deseos de vomitar cuando el monstruo la tomó entre sus brazos una vez más. Ah, _Dios,_ cómo lo odiaba. Lo despreciaba tanto, _tanto_ , y no era capaz siquiera de evitar ser cargada por él.

            Sabía qué ocurriría, porque ya había pasado antes: no se sorprendió cuando él la colocó en la bañera y la llenó de agua.

            ―Apestas ―fue lo que respondió a su mirada desdeñosa.

            Ella no dijo nada. Recorrió con los ojos la bañera de cobre, y observó ―y _sintió_ ― el líquido subiendo hasta cubrir sus hombros. Aún traía la ropa, por supuesto, ya que el monstruo no la había desnudado.

            _Que lo intente_ , se dijo, _y aprovecharé el momento para arrancarle los ojos con las uñas._

            Pero él no intentó nada: solo situó un taburete de madera detrás de ella, y tomó asiento. Mikasa no reaccionó hasta que sintió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello aflojarse. Al instante giró, y, dando una patada a la pared de la bañera, se impulsó hasta el otro lado de la misma.

            La escena terminó con una niña acribillando con la mirada a un hombre cuya camisa blanca había terminado empapada.

            ―Shei. ße. _Sheiße, mocosa._

            Como toda respuesta, ella pataleó para que un nuevo chorro llegase hasta el rostro y cabello del monstruo. Este no hizo amago alguno de apartarse, sino que se levantó, y procedió a desabotonar su camisa. De todas maneras, así de empapada, ya no cubría nada de su musculatura.

            Mikasa observó con desconfianza sus acciones. Por todo lo que sabía de él, este podría materializar un arma de cualquier rincón y matarla de un disparo.

            Él pareció advertir esto, puesto que murmuró:

            ―No voy a hacerte nada.

            La niña solo enterró nuevamente su rostro en la bufanda: únicamente sus ojos permanecían fijos en el monstruo, mostrando su falta de confianza. Aunque pronto tuvo que bajar la mirada al notar el vendaje que le cubría una gran parte del pecho, así como otro montón de vendas que recorría su antebrazo izquierdo. Él se percató de la dirección que seguían sus ojos, y le dio el gusto de explicarle:

            ―Esto es por la herida que me hiciste en la espalda, y esto otro es una vieja herida de guerra.

            Mikasa no había reparado en la magnitud de sus acciones. Aquel hombre era un _monstruo_ , y, aunque su meta recientemente fijada era asesinarlo, de forma subconsciente  había rechazado toda posibilidad de que él sangrase o sintiese dolor. La idea la complació. Deseó ser valiente y decirle que la próxima vez un simple vendaje no lo ayudaría.

            Que la próxima vez, más que un vendaje, necesitaría una caja de madera para dormir.

            Pero más que valiente, era inteligente; no le convenía enemistarse de forma tan abierta con su captor. Sabía que él la mantenía por alguna razón, aunque desconocía la razón en cuestión.

            Y así como quería averiguarla ―y sabía que lo haría a su debido tiempo―, no olvidaba que su prioridad era tornarse suficientemente fuerte como para vengar a sus padres.

            Irónicamente, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no reparó en que el monstruo había ido cortando distancia hasta situarse, una vez más, detrás de ella.

            Solo cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía al sentir los dedos que abrían senderos en su cabello. Su reacción instantánea fue apartarse, mas él la mantuvo pegada a la pared de la bañera tomándola por los hombros.

            ―Ey, solo voy a lavarte el cabello.

            La sola idea de que él la _tocase_ la asqueaba, la asqueaba sobremanera, mas comprendió que era un sinsentido resistirse; se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, y dejó que él hiciese lo que desease. Ante su aparente actitud sumisa, el monstruo desparramó champú sobre su cabello, y procedió a lavarlo: sus roces eran delicados, y por un momento, solo se escuchó la acompasada respiración de dos personas a la par que el sonido de algunas gotas rompiendo contra la superficie del agua.

            Nadie habría sospechado los motivos de ambos, y habrían pasado por familia, por hermanos, incluso por padre e hija…

            Mikasa pensaba en esto sintiendo sus párpados cada vez más pesados. Su respiración se hacía lenta, demasiado lenta…

            Cerró los ojos al fin.

 

* * *

 

 

            La niña se había dormido. Y aunque hacía rato que había terminado de lavar su cabello, permaneció allí sin interrumpir sus caricias. No es que fuese cariñoso, pero la pequeña estaba agotada.

            Rivaille supuso que esta era la única razón por la cual había caído en un profundo sueño: no había otra explicación posible para dormirte prácticamente en los brazos de tu enemigo. En otra situación, él la habría abandonado apenas terminase con su tarea, mas sabía que a la noche vendrían más sollozos y pesadillas para ella, y, si era posible procurarle algo de paz aunque solo fuese momentánea, lo haría.

            Ya en el futuro haría de su vida un infierno en la Tierra.

            _Como si no lo hubiese hecho ya_ , pensó con sorna.

           

* * *

 

 

            Permaneció cerca de una hora allí, prácticamente sin hacer nada, solo admirando lo bello que era el cabello de la niña ahora que estaba limpio. Seguía paseando sus dedos, sus manos, y sus ojos, por la brillante textura azabache. No cesaba de maravillarlo lo delicada de la criatura que dormía un sueño pesado tan cerca de él, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro.

            No es que Rivaille añorase contacto humano exactamente, sino más bien que cuando este se presentaba de una forma tan evidente, era imposible no mirarlo a la cara.

            Por supuesto, tenía en claro su objetivo: la pequeña sería una soldado. Una soldado capaz de defender, atacar y…

            _Matar_.

            Rivaille estaba consciente de que cavaba su propia tumba, de que mantenía a su enemigo tan cercano a él que no podía permitirse un momento de tranquilidad. No porque ella pudiese hallarlo desprevenido, sino porque él mismo podía bajar la guardia y de hecho hacer algo estúpido como _encariñarse_ con la mocosa.

            El pensamiento le robó una mueca, así que apartó las manos de su cabello y se dispuso a despertarla ―después de todo, el agua estaba ya fría, y no le haría ningún bien―. Sin embargo, momentos antes de hacerlo, vio algo que no había visto con anterioridad.

            El brazo derecho de la mocosa.

           Su manga se había corrido levemente hacia arriba, lo que descubrió parte de un vendaje. Intrigado, Rivaille se levantó de su lugar y acudió a arrodillarse al lado de la tina. Estiró la mano como para tomar la muñeca vendada, mas decidió que no era una buena idea: era probable que la niña reaccionase súbitamente al sentirlo cerca.

            Y no estaba dispuesto a permitirle más que un tajo de puñal y una bofetada al menos por el resto del año.

            Así que optó por ponerse de pie nuevamente, y retroceder hasta quedar bastante alejado de la durmiente.

            ―Ey, despierta. Mocosa, _despierta_.

            Al escuchar su voz, sus párpados se abrieron de improviso, y su cuerpo reaccionó tensándose. Su expresión asustada le dio a Rivaille la pauta de que la niña sería, en verdad, una excelente soldado si su sueño era así de ligero.

            ―Termina de bañarte. Tienes una toalla allí ―señaló con la cabeza la prenda que colgaba de un gancho sujeto a la pared de azulejos a pocos centímetros del espejo del lavatorio.

            Y, tomando su camisa, salió del baño.

 

* * *

 

 

            Cuando Mikasa hubo terminado de asearse  ―y se hubo asegurado de dejar toda su ropa sucia tirada en el suelo del baño, a excepción de la bufanda carmesí―, enrolló la toalla en torno a su cuerpo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

            El monstruo la había situado allí el primer día: era un cuarto simple, mas contaba con un mobiliario que era fácilmente mucho más lujoso que la podrida cama que Mikasa extrañaba cada noche.

            Aunque ciertamente, más que la cama, extrañaba los labios de su madre contra su frente luego de arroparla, las palmadas en la cabeza que su padre le propinaba siempre luego de contarle cuentos, y la calidez de los brazos de Eren en las noches de tormenta durante las cuales solía escabullirse del sótano para cobijarla y asegurarle que los poderosos truenos que escuchaba eran inofensivos…

            Una vez más, aspiró el aroma de la bufanda. Empero, tras haber sido sumergida dos veces en el agua, era imposible que conservase siquiera un poco del olor de Eren…

            Mikasa sintió ganas de llorar. Nuevamente se le hacía patente esa inmensa, devastadora soledad que ninguna niña de su edad debería soportar…

            Y solo empeoraba al recordar que se había quedado _dormida_ ante el tacto de aquel hombre. Cuando debía estar buscando la manera de vengarse, de escapar, de encontrar a Eren…

            Por todo lo que sabía de él, su mejor amigo podía estar _muerto_ , o en camino a uno de esos lugares horrorosos a los cuales llevaban a los judíos.

            Pero primero lo primero: debía vestirse, puesto que estaba anocheciendo y empezaban a hacerse sentir los vientos fríos del otoño. No podía lograr ninguno de sus objetivos si pescaba un resfriado, o peor, una neumonía. De modo que seleccionó un par de pantalones y una camiseta de mangas largas blancas que luego hubo de vestir. La bufanda, por supuesto, pese a estar húmeda, volvió a envolver su cuello.

            Después de vestirse, se detuvo un momento a examinar sus vendas: era necesario cambiarlas, mas eso significaría conversar con su captor al respecto, y en verdad que no deseaba que rozase siquiera aquella marca…

            Fue entonces cuando oyó los nudillos de alguien golpeando su puerta. Bien, no _alguien_ , claramente se trataba del monstruo, por lo que Mikasa no emitió sonido alguno.

            ―Ey, mocosa ―frunció el entrecejo; sentía deseos bestiales de golpearlo cada vez que la llamaba así, aunque prefiriese no mostrárselo―, la cena está lista.

            Ah, la cena. ¿Es que el tipo no se rendía? Aunque… Bien, había conseguido bañarla. Eso era un avance, ¿no? La pequeña supuso que podría demostrarle _cuán_ equivocado estaba si esperaba mayor cooperación, cuando su estómago se quejó de la decisión que aún no había terminado de tomar con un fuerte gruñido.

            Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un bufido.

            ―Si te parece patético aceptar comida hecha por mí, te diré que es más patético aún el que _robes_ trinchas de panes y _esperes_ que no lo note. Y algo aún más estúpido sería que te desmayes.

            Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior. Le dolía en lo más hondo de su orgullo, pero el monstruo estaba en lo cierto. Además, ¿no era la misma lógica la de la comida que la de la neumonía…? Necesitaba cuidar su cuerpo para poder luchar.

_«¡Mikasa! ¡Tienes que pelear! ¡Tenemos que pelear!»._

             Sí. Exacto. Eren mismo lo había dicho, ¿no?

_«Mikasa, tienes que pelear…»._

Abrió la puerta: por un instante, le pareció ver la mirada sorprendida del monstruo al otro lado.

            ―Comeré ―y su voz tenía la determinación de una guerrera.

            ―¿Ah, sí? ―la de él mantenía un tono burlón―. Espero que así sea de ahora en más, mocosa.

            Mikasa no respondió a eso. Solo caminó hacia la cocina como si él no hubiese hablado jamás, dispuesta a servirse un plato enorme de lo que fuese que el monstruo hubiese preparado, cazado, o cultivado de alguna huerta que seguramente adquiriese de algún pacto con el demonio.

            Ciertamente que, de todas las comidas disponibles, no se había esperado _esa_.

 

* * *

 

 

            ―¿Qué esperas? Dijiste que comerías.

            La mocosa no reaccionaba. Solo se había quedado petrificada, con la vista fija en el plato de sushi que descansaba sobre la mesa.

            Tras un silencio que duró aproximadamente medio segundo, la niña fue capaz de preguntar:

            ―¿Qué es… _esto_?

            Rivaille se estaba impacientando.

            ―Sushi, obviamente. No creas que voy a malcriarte por siempre, mocosa, pero siendo que te negabas a probar bocado, y sé que eres mitad japonesa, pensé que…

            La voz del soldado se vio acallada por el estruendo del plato de madera al chocar contra la pared: los rollos de arroz, algas y pescado se desparramaron por todos lados; algunos fueron al mostrador, otros al suelo, y uno hasta le pegó en el pecho.

            Pero no tanto por eso Rivaille dejó inconclusa su frase, como por el grito agónico que la niña dejó escapar desde lo profundo de su garganta. Su cuerpito, en un instante, colisionó contra el suyo en un ataque de furia indescriptible.

            Rivaille hasta temía que la niña fuese a sufrir un paro cardíaco con semejante alteración: su reacción inmediata fue sujetar sus muñecas e intentar inmovilizarla.

            ― _Asesino_ … ―el chillido anterior parecía haberla dejado afónica, o bien, su cuerpo en sí no resistía más violencia, por lo que solo sollozaba palabras entrecortadas―. Mamá… ella siempre… siempre pre… paraba sushi en… en mi cumpleaños y…

            Él entendía su razonamiento. Era un recordatorio más de lo que se había ido para siempre. Vaya estupidez suya, también, el pretender animarla _recordándole_ lo que había perdido.

            _Lo que yo le arrebaté, mejor dicho._

            De improviso, Rivaille se vio a sí mismo deseando cederle el apoyo que ella indudablemente necesitaba. Deseando permitirle que se descargase llorando contra su pecho, deseando decirle que él cocinaba maravillosamente y que _podía_ prepararle sushi no solo en su cumpleaños, sino cuando ella quisiera.

            Pero él era _Rivaille_ , y había destruido la vida de esta niña con una meta en mente.

            Así que aflojó su presa y la dejó arrodillarse frente a él. La dejó inclinarse, curvarse a causa del dolor, aunque no la dejaría romperse.

            ¿De qué servía un soldado roto, después de todo?

            Empero, hizo lo que habría hecho con un compañero de batallas: dio su espacio a la pequeña para que llorase las lágrimas que quisiese.

            Él no deseaba verlas, porque, en su debido momento, él también había llorado las suyas.

* * *

 

            Un pedazo de pan y un vaso de agua.

            Agotada de tanto llorar ―en especial cuando lo había hecho justo después de prometerse a sí misma ser fuerte y valiente―, hambrienta e intranquila, la niña yacía ahora en su cama tras haber ingerido un pedazo de pan y un vaso de agua. No es que el hombre le hubiese dado eso nada más, sino que era lo que ella había encontrado en su prisa por retornar a su habitación.

            _Qué… humillante._

Lo era, en verdad. Había _llorado_ frente al monstruo. Se había mostrado vulnerable, y había echado por la borda toda su fachada de fortaleza.

            Tan concentrada estaba en repasar estos acontecimientos y reprochárselos mentalmente que pasó por alto el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose.

            Solo la claridad de la luna se colaba por la ventana, y Mikasa fue consciente del intruso recién cuando este se expuso a los rayos lunares. No obstante, no dijo nada: solo rogó inconscientemente porque ocurriese entonces, y él la matase de una vez.

            Un disparo, o quizás un corte en aquella vena importante del cuello cuyo nombre no recordaba.

            Su deseo, sin embargo, no se cumplió, cuando sintió las manos del monstruo en su cuello. Instintivamente, sujetó su bufanda.

            ―Creí que ya te habrías dormido ―chasqueó la lengua a causa de la frustración―. Suelta la bufanda, mocosa. Está mojada, y te dará una neumonía.

_Neumonía._

Y pese a los riesgos, no la soltó. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo. No le importaba nada, solo mantener cerca de sí lo que le quedaba de Eren… ¿Quién le aseguraba que volvería a verlo, de todas maneras?

            ¿Quién le aseguraba que seguía _vivo…_?

           De improviso, la respiración de Mikasa se atoró en sus pulmones, y en algún lugar de su garganta. A cambio, sintió el aliento cálido, peligroso del monstruo cerca de su oído:

            ―Mocosa. Estás aquí porque eres fuerte. No vas a morir de una neumonía. No te _dejaría_ morir de una neumonía. Así que suelta la maldita bufanda.

            ¿Iba a pelear, o no? ¿Dejarse morir? ¿Eso haría? ¿Por un momento de debilidad…? Inspiró hondamente, y susurró entonces:

            ―Ackerman.

            No pasó por alto la duda que pareció invadir el cuerpo del monstruo. Ella ladeó el rostro. Sus ojos quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

            ―Ackerman ―repitió―. Es mi apellido.

 

* * *

 

 

            Él la observó durante un largo rato solo para terminar asintiendo con la cabeza.

            ― _Ackerman_ , entonces.

            Retiró la bufanda; esta vez, ella no opuso resistencia alguna.

            Y aunque Rivaille deseaba preguntarle al respecto del vendaje, se dijo que esperaría al ver la brillante humedad en los ojos ajenos.

            Ya tendría tiempo para todo.

            Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, e hizo un mohín al observar detenidamente la prenda: estaba sencillamente _asquerosa_. La lavaría con aguarrás de ser necesario, pero de que la limpiaría, la limpiaría.

            _Ackerman._

Vaya niña… Era un dolor de cabeza a la par que un misterio. Y sabía que él era incluso peor que todo eso para ella.

            _Mikasa Ackerman._

Empero, el nombre de pila quedaba fuera de toda consideración: era indigno de llamarla por su nombre, y eso era un hecho. Su apellido a lo sumo. Pero no su nombre; ella no le concedería el permiso de derribar tantos muros.

            Ni él quería hacerlo, de todas maneras.

            El día de mañana, cuando él o ella terminasen como simples cadáveres en el campo de batalla ―él probablemente por causa de ella―, no debía haber una sola lágrima de más.

            Porque eran armas. Él y ella por igual.

* * *

 

            A la mañana siguiente, Mikasa abrió los ojos al sentir el rostro excesivamente cálido: había olvidado correr la cortina de la ventana que daba al balconcillo de su habitación, y el sol se había colado a hacerle cosquillas.

            Se enderezó con lentitud, y lo primero que vio casi, _casi_ la hizo sonreír.

            Sobre su escritorio descansaba su bufanda pulcramente doblada, y a su lado, un pequeño frasco de alcohol con unos vendajes a los cuales ella daría buen uso.

            Tardó poco tiempo en cuidar de la marca que sanaba con una rapidez increíble ―eso le alegraba por un lado, puesto que el dolor disminuiría, al tiempo que la entristecía un poco el saber que quedaría como una cicatriz y no un vivo recordatorio de su familia―, y prontamente se concentró en liarse la bufanda al cuello y hundir la nariz en la prenda.

            Por supuesto, ya no olía como Eren. Pero olía a limpieza, a orden, a pulcritud, y en cierta medida a…

            ―¡Ackerman! ―el monstruo abrió la puerta súbitamente; llevaba un atuendo bastante curioso, casi completamente blanco, un tapabocas, un delantal, y una pañoleta en la cabeza―. ¡Limpié el desastre que hiciste en la cocina, pero lo del baño es todo tuyo!

            Arrojó un repasador a sus pies y salió de la habitación.

            Mikasa lo observó marcharse, y retiró la nariz de la bufanda.

 _El monstruo de la limpieza_ , se dijo. _Es así como debería llamarlo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? c: ¿Comentarios por favor?


	3. Die andere Seite der Welt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá tienen el siguiente cap c: No pude publicar nada ayer, ni anteayer, por obvias razones uwu (fiesta con la familia, y eso).  
> Música para este cap: Other side of the world, de KT Tunstall  
> Déjenme comentarios, plz c:

            Los cuestionamientos de las autoridades a la decisión de Rivaille de alojar a una pequeña que «había rescatado de una casa en ruinas» no se hicieron esperar.

            Incluso había debido hacer frente a las objeciones del estilo de «¿Cómo sabemos que no es una niña _judía_?» con razones como «¿Es que se _ve_ como una niña judía, _idiota_?».

            Pero a la larga, nadie deseó oponerse a Rivaille: no era una persona demandante ni caprichosa, pese a su irascibilidad, por lo que todos debieron terminar cediendo ante su petición. Incluso aunque no comprendiesen su razonamiento. ¿Quizás era en realidad un pervertido? ¿Un degenerado? Ciertamente que todos los oficiales tenían sus trapitos sucios, así que suponían esto bastante posible.

            Y entendible, claro: desempeñaba una importante labor purgando Alemania de la escoria humana, ¿qué tanto si decidía que le gustaban las mujeres algo más _tiernas_ de lo normal?

            Y aunque no hubiese tenido todos estos elementos a favor, Rivaille había puesto un punto final a la discusión apenas un mes después de la llegada de Mikasa Ackerman a su hogar.

            «Si alguien discrepa de mi decisión, lo invito amablemente a irse a la mierda. O mejor: que pase por mi oficina, que _yo mismo_ lo escoltaré».

            Y así, se decidió que Mikasa Ackerman viviría con el _Oberscharführer_ Rivaille.

 

* * *

 

 

_Le dije mi apellido para que recuerde a las personas cuya vida arrebató, y sepa a ciencia cierta quién será la persona que se llevará la suya._

            Eso se juró Mikasa a sí misma.

            Y fue un mantra constante que no olvidó durante los siguientes meses.

            De a poco, sin embargo, fue revelando algo más de información para Rivaille.

            Así, este supo que la niña tenía doce años cuando él había desbaratado su vida. Supo que le gustaba la comida japonesa, que sabía leer y escribir, y que hablaba algo de japonés, aunque no fluido. Supo que la bufanda era su más sagrada posesión, pese a que ignoraba el porqué.

            Todo esto a la par que su relacionamiento se tornaba, si no más ameno, al menos más soportable: eran capaces de manejar preguntas y frases mínimamente necesarias, de transmitir avisos ―«Ackerman, voy a una misión por unos días, _no rompas nada_ »― y, por lo tanto, de intercambiar contacto humano básico como miradas y pasarse el salero a la hora de la cena.

            Más allá de eso, no iban. Actuaban bastante como si el otro fuese un mueble, como si ambos hiciesen las veces de dos pilares sosteniendo un hogar donde no querían estar: por un lado estaba Mikasa, quien se hallaba al tanto de que si bien su presencia no se entrometía con la personalidad huraña del soldado, este sentía algo de nostalgia por su soledad absoluta; Rivaille, por otra parte, no olvidaba ni por un segundo quién era él y qué le había hecho a la niña que ahora dependía de sí.

            La única situación verdaderamente incómoda, que probablemente nadie más que el soldado más fuerte del Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán y su igual hubiese podido soportar, ocurría raramente: en estas ocasiones, Rivaille y Mikasa actuaban como si se hubiesen visto por primera vez, y fijaban la vista el uno en la otra con una profundidad que hablaba de días, meses y años carentes de verdadera felicidad; ella lo miraba con odio, y él, con determinación.

           

* * *

 

 

             El entrenamiento de Mikasa empezó apenas un mes y medio después de su llegada: Rivaille así se lo hizo saber la tarde de un miércoles, luego de haber llegado de su trabajo. Caminó hasta ella, y dejó una pequeña daga sobre su escritorio. Ella lo miró con una expresión glacial, pero _lo miró_ , acción que requería explicaciones.

             ―Ackerman, esta daga es para ti. Mátame con ella…

             Los ojos grises desmesuradamente abiertos.

             ―… si es que _puedes_ , claro.

           

* * *

 

 

            Día, tarde y noche, Mikasa intentaba infligirle alguna herida a Rivaille. Este las esquivaba, y en cuestión de segundos acorralaba a la pequeña contra alguna pared, o bien, la despojaba del arma como si se tratase de un juego.

            Y esa, de hecho, era la consigna: era un _juego_. Un juego con el mismo resultado tanto si Mikasa fallaba, como si no lo intentaba.

            ―Ackerman, _fuera_. Ni me rozaste. Dale tres vueltas a la cuadra, y más vale que sea en cinco minutos, o no hay cena esta noche. ¡Y aprende que un ataque lateral no sirve de nada si no sales de mi visión periférica!

            Él la observaba fatigarse desde su balcón, el rostro rojo, y, cuando el invierno llegó, el hálito blanco elevándose de su boca al cielo.

            Y por supuesto, su débil cuerpo no alcanzó a la cena en las noches siguientes. Pero _curiosamente_ , Rivaille siempre dejaba algo de comida de más en su plato; comida que por las noches Mikasa devoraba.

            En otras ocasiones, no obstante, Rivaille era menos exigente: el castigo de Mikasa era apenas preparar la cena. Lo que incluía ir a comprar ingredientes raros al otro lado de la ciudad. Esto último, en una ocasión, terminó con la pequeña sufriendo un asalto y con el soldado yendo a su rescate ―fue una suerte que aquel día la tienda a la que Mikasa había acudido era cercana a su trabajo―. Aun así, Rivaille no pudo reprender a la niña.

            No tras ver la irreparable cortada que había sufrido el rostro de uno de los asaltantes antes de su llegada, cuando ella solo se había raspado el brazo ligeramente.

 

* * *

 

 

            Claro que de igual manera hubo situaciones incómodas inherentes a la convivencia de un hombre adulto y una preadolescente.

            Como la vez en la que Mikasa se comportó de una manera en general molesta, en particular irritante y en sumo _insoportable._ Nada le agradaba, nada le complacía, y, aunque al principio Rivaille se lo atribuyó a su costumbre de buscar razones para irritarlo, pronto debió admitir que se enfrentaba a un enemigo que escapaba a su alcance.

            O así se lo hizo admitir una joven oficial bajo su mando, Petra Ral, una tarde de abril, cuando ya Mikasa contaba con catorce años y él ya había sido nombrado _Oberscharführer_ de la _SchutzStaffel_.

            ―Sargento Rivaille… ―la joven había acudido a verlo poco antes de la hora de salida, a eso de las tres y media de la tarde; la luz solar que moría en la ventana resaltaba el tono anaranjado de su cabello―. Deseaba hablarle…

            Rivaille levantó la vista del montón de papeles sobre su escritorio. Aunque normalmente hubiese reprochado la interrupción a quien fuese, ahora mismo la agradecía: no era capaz de concentrarse.

            ―Petra. ¿Qué sucede? ―indagó a la par que se frotaba las sienes con los dedos.

            Al notar que no había sido rechazada, la joven ingresó a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras sí.

            ―Con permiso ―se excusó―. Puede que esto no sea de mi incumbencia, señor, pero… lo noto muy _cansado_ en los últimos días. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

            _No_ , Rivaille quería decirle. _No, tengo a un pequeño demonio bajo mi techo, y no come, y actúa raro, e ignora mis palabras y no me responde y parece atravesar una crisis emocional inacabable, cuando antes no era así. No estoy_ nada _bien._

―No es de tu incumbencia… ―el hombre advirtió cómo Petra se estremeció ligeramente ante sus palabras―, mas admitiré que últimamente no he estado durmiendo bien.

            ―¿Puedo atreverme a preguntar la causa, señor?

            Rivaille dudó. ¿Se lo diría…? No era un tipo abierto, no compartía sus problemas. Mucho menos rencillas con una mocosa preadolescente.

            No obstante, la chiquilla era tan _insufrible_ …

            ―La mocosa.

            ―Señor, no debería dirigirse así a…

            ―Es insufrible. O mejor dicho _está_ , porque antes no era así. Encerrarla en el armario ya no funciona como antes; ahora ya puede escaparse.

            ―¡¿L-la encerró en un armario…?! ―la mirada de Rivaille le recordó a Petra que, así tuviese o no experiencia con niños, seguía siendo su superior―. Disculpe, señor, pero… eso fue, esto, inesperado.

            ―Con Ackerman todo es inesperado.

            Petra caviló durante unos instantes, y terminó por preguntar:

            ―Señor, ¿tal vez podría acompañarlo hoy a su casa? Me gustaría… conocer a su protegida.

            Él chasqueó la lengua, y estuvo a punto de negarse, cuando lo pensó mejor.

            Mikasa era una niña, y futura arma o no, seguía siendo una niña, un ser humano ante todo: algo de contacto con otros de su especie no la dañaría. ¿Incluso era posible que la ayudase?

            Y más si se trataba de esta muchacha que suplía con creces la empatía que le faltaba a él.

            ―De acuerdo ―terminó por aceptar.

 

* * *

 

 

            Petra observó hasta emocionada cómo la puerta del apartamento 505 del edificio _Feuerroter Pfeil_ se abría. Después de todo, era conocida la renuencia del sargento Rivaille a permitir cualquier acercamiento a su vida privada, a su morada…

            … y menos aún a su protegida.

            Según Petra tenía entendido, era una niña. Se rumoreaba que el sargento se _divertía_ con ella, mas la muchacha no pensaba siquiera _considerar_ esa posibilidad: el sargento Rivaille era un hombre demasiado honesto, demasiado _bueno_ para ser un degenerado. Sí, había cometido asesinatos despiadados y hasta torturado a prisioneros para sonsacarles información, pero _alguien_ había debido hacerlo.

            Y ese alguien había sido él.

            Sin embargo, Petra estaba cien por ciento segura de que él no disfrutaba causando dolor: en realidad, dudaba de que disfrutase con nada.

            _A excepción de limpiar._

―Petra.

            La voz de su superior la obligó a bajar a la Tierra una vez más.

            ―¿Sí, señor?

            El sargento enarcó una ceja.

            ―Su cuarto está al final del pasillo. Intenta hablarle.

            La joven parpadeó, sorprendida.

            ―Disculpe, señor, pero… ¿no me la presentará _usted_?

            El aludido negó con la cabeza y se desplomó en el sofá, para luego tomar el periódico de la mesita y cruzar las piernas.

            ―El demonio no podría sacarla de su habitación contra su voluntad. Sospecho, no obstante, que nos hallamos ante la misma entidad.

            ―¿La misma entidad?

            Silencio.

            ―Oh. _Oh_. ¿Se refiere a que… la señorita Ackerman y el demonio son la mis…? ¡Sargento, no debería hacer esas comparaciones!

            Él se encogió de hombros, y lo único que dijo antes de sumirse nuevamente en la lectura del diario fue:

            ―Toda tuya.

           

* * *

 

 

            Ciertamente esto había sido inesperado. Impredecible, inaudito incluso.

            De todos los escenarios posibles, la joven Petra Ral jamás se había imaginado uno semejante.

            En primer lugar, no había sido su intención entrar a la habitación ajena _sin_ permiso. Solo había llamado, y como no había obtenido respuesta, había girado el picaporte. No creyó posible que la puerta no estuviese cerrada con llave, y solo lo había hecho, en parte por instinto, en parte por llamar la atención de la niña que se hallaba al otro lado.

            Y en segundo lugar, jamás de los jamases habría entrado de saber lo que se encontraría al otro lado.

            La protegida de Rivaille le dio la espalda al instante, y aunque en dos segundos se hubo cubierto nuevamente con sus ropas, era tarde: Petra ya la había _visto_. La había visto a ella, con su pecho apenas protegido de la vista por vendajes. A ella, con sus ropajes de niña, cuando ya no era una niña.

            Cuando ya había _dejado_ de ser una niña.

            Como una lámpara recién conectada al tomacorriente, el cerebro de la joven unió todos los puntos, ató todos los cabos juntos hasta que ya no quedó duda alguna.

            Mikasa Ackerman estaba en camino de convertirse en una mujer, y no había forma de que estuviese al tanto de los cambios pertinentes viviendo con un hombre tan frío y parco como el sargento Rivaille.

            Así que había luchado por disimular los incipientes senos con vendas, y las curvas nacientes con capas y capas de ropa cuando el clima exhortaba a vestir prendas más ligeras.

            ― _Hallo_ ―Petra decidió al fin que lo mejor sería saludarla―. Lamento haber entrado así, no pensé… ¿Tú eres Mikasa?

            La chiquilla se mantuvo con la espalda girada en su dirección, sin responder.

            ―Mi nombre es Petra Ral ―se presentó―. Trabajo con el sargento Rivaille, Mikasa. Es un placer conocerte.

            Una vez más, ninguna respuesta. Petra se cuestionó aquella actitud, mas supuso que _algo_ tendría que ver con las ojeras del sargento.

            ―Tu habitación es muy linda ―intentó romper el silencio con un tema casual―, pero le falta algo de color. ¿Has pensado en lo bonita que se vería una cortina en la ventana que da a tu balcón?

            Mikasa ahora la ignoraba abiertamente. Ya no con los músculos tensos, o las reacciones silenciosas que daban a entender que se encontraba al tanto de la presencia ajena, sino con el completo desinterés que le hubiese causado una roca.

            Pero Petra era tenaz, y no se rendiría tan fácil.

            ―Bien. Creo que estoy dando muchas vueltas, ¿no es así? ―cerró la puerta tras sí, y avanzó hasta sentarse en la única silla de la habitación, frente a la mesita―. La verdad es que me ofrecí a venir porque el sargento Rivaille está preocupado por ti, Mikasa.

            Petra estuvo segura de haber visto cómo los puños de la niña, quien mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana del balcón, se crisparon por un segundo. Mas se dispuso:

            ―Al parecer, últimamente has estado algo… ¿distante? Y bien, me ofrecí a hablar contigo porque _quizás_ lo que sea que te moleste no se lo puedas decir a él. ¿Crees que podrías decírmelo a mí?

            Aunque la chiquilla no respondió, la miró por encima del hombro, y Petra notó cierto interés. O al menos, curiosidad.

            A estas alturas, la soldado estaba bastante segura de saber qué molestaba tanto a Mikasa; aun así, deseaba que ella se lo dijese personalmente en lugar de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos de forma molesta.

            ―Te prometo que si me dices qué te sucede, no se lo diré al sargento Rivaille.

            Al oír esto, la niña se giró del todo. Petra advirtió que, a diferencia de otras criaturas que pudiesen comportarse de forma distante debido a su timidez, Mikasa contaba con otras razones para erigir un muro impenetrable a su alrededor.

            Y no era timidez, no podía serlo cuando ella sostenía su mirada sin el menor ápice de duda.

            ―¿Lo prometes?

            Con esas dos palabras, Petra supo que la batalla estaba ganada, y sintió deseos de sonreír ante la ternura indecible que la invadió: aquella jovencita estaba sola. Demasiado sola: sin una madre, una hermana, una _amiga_.

            Y ella estaba convencida de que podía darle al menos lo último.

           

* * *

 

            Rivaille caminaba por calles muy alejadas de su hogar. Había tomado la decisión de dar un paseo para despejarse luego del trabajo, porque con todo el movimiento semita en la ciudad él tenía toneladas y toneladas de papeleo extra que lo dejaban agotado por el resto del día. Además, era bueno para él estar en un lugar aparte de ese mundillo que ahora existía en su hogar y al cual él no pertenecía.

            El mundo de Petra y Mikasa.

            Su subordinada había adoptado la costumbre de acompañarlo a su hogar al menos tres veces a la semana ―generalmente lunes, miércoles y viernes― para pasar «tiempo de calidad» ―como ella lo llamaba― con Mikasa, y aunque al principio esta mantenía una distancia prudencial entre ambas, no la evitaba del todo, puesto que los días en los que la joven soldado iba a visitarla se veía excusada del duro entrenamiento al cual la sometía Rivaille.

            No obstante, poco a poco, Petra fue abriéndose paso entre el tupido follaje del bosque que la niña había plantado en su interior: logró sonsacarle algunos datos de su infancia, y algunos comentarios acerca de sus padre; no parecería gran cosa, si no fuese porque la información obtenida por su subordinada era mil veces más sustancial que los meros fragmentos que Mikasa le había dado a él. Esto, por supuesto, se lo mencionó la muchacha como de paso, con un tono que sugería que mucho más no le sería revelado en aras de proteger la confidencialidad de su nueva amistad. Esto no molestaba a Rivaille: era normal que las mujeres se entendiesen entre sí, y supuso que era conveniente que la mocosa tuviese una buena formación respecto a las cuestiones femeninas.

            Sin embargo, lo que sí lo molestaba era el hecho de que todo esto solo era posible cuando él no se hallaba cerca: de lo contrario, Mikasa se encerraba en su caparazón, y se negaba a pronunciar palabra alguna.

            Petra no comprendía esta actitud ―¿no debía la niña estar agradecida de que él la hubiese salvado?―, mas supuso que se trataba de la reacción natural de cualquier ser humano ante la hosquedad del sargento. Rivaille soltó un bufido al pensarlo: ella no sabía _nada_. Pero esa lealtad suya era envidiable, y un fuerte aliciente para mantenerla cerca. No es que la estuviese utilizando, no; simplemente era un soldado reconociendo las cualidades de una valiosa subordinada.

            Y la lealtad, en un mundo tan corrompido por intereses materiales, era _rara avis._

            De cualquier manera, volvió a pensar en Mikasa, y se preguntó si alguna vez podría verla sonreír como lo había hecho dos años atrás sin que ella lo supiese.

            Se preguntó si era en verdad _bueno_ querer verla sonreír, cuando la estaba preparando con el único objetivo de manchar sus manos con sangre.

            Supuso que así lo quisiera, no lo conseguiría: la situación en la que se encontraban era atroz para ella, una pesadilla, una aberración de hogar. Sumado todo esto a su poco carisma y a su papel de mentor en las artes de la guerra, no había forma posible desde la Tierra al infierno que él fuese testigo de una sonrisa suya.

            _Pero…_

            Se detuvo ante el sonido de las cadenas siendo arrastradas por las piedras del suelo. Como una procesión de fantasmas ―o futuros fantasmas―, los judíos se abrían paso entre las calles. Los transeúntes se burlaban y les escupían. Uno que otro, de forma disimulada, les entregó algún mendrugo. Hubo incluso un muchacho en la veintena que se vio descubierto por Rivaille, y palideció al instante. Este, no obstante, fingió no haberlo visto.

            Y realmente poco importó todo lo demás cuando distinguió al anémico joven de cabello castaño oscuro que trastabillaba en aquella inacabable marcha.

            _… si yo no puedo hacerlo…_

            Rivaille avanzó con presteza hasta llegar a la cabeza de las filas, donde varios soldados nazis las dirigían.

            ―Ey.

            Todos se detuvieron al instante, y adoptaron posición de atención.

            ―¡Señor Rivaille, señor!

            ―Ese mocoso de allá ―señaló hacia uno más del montón de escuálidos fantasmas que parecía a punto de desmayarse―. Quiero que lo saquen de allí, y lo envíen con el _Hauptsturmführer_ Erwin Smith.

            ―P-pero señor… es _judío._

Rivaille frunció el entrecejo.

            ―Y tú serás un _desempleado_ si no haces lo que te digo.

            El hombre que había hablado tragó saliva. Rivaille le dio la espalda, y reemprendió el regreso a su hogar, no sin antes echar una mirada de soslayo al chico.

            _… quizás otra persona sí pueda._

* * *

 

            Cuando llegó al apartamento, era ya entrada la noche. Y en verano, en Alemania, eso significaba mucho: eran pasadas las once cuando atravesó la puerta de su hogar.

            Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, así que supuso que Petra seguía allí, tal vez decidiendo que no podía dejar a Mikasa sola hasta que él retornase.

            ―Petra ―habló al instante―, disculpa la demora. Surgieron algunos imprevis…

            Las palabras de Rivaille murieron en su boca ante la escena que se desenvolvía ante él.

            Sentada frente a la mesa, con una brillante mirada, se hallaba Petra. No era difícil suponer que esto se debía a lo que él mismo había contemplado apenas había ingresado al departamento.

            _Mikasa._

La chiquilla… _No_. Era todo menos una chiquilla con aquel vestido rosa y el sombrero a juego, con los altos tacones que agraciaban sus delicados piececitos.

            Pero no era la vestimenta lo que lo había dejado sin palabras en un principio. Era la risa, la risa de _Mikasa_ que Petra habría suscitado con algún comentario gracioso o algún sinsentido.  

            La risa, la entrada a un mundo que existía bajo su propio techo y al cual no tenía acceso. La risa que había muerto apenas Mikasa lo había visto parado en medio de la sala.

            Rivaille la miró de pies a cabeza: no era la misma niña de antes. No. Tenía curvas, y ―por mucho que odiase admitirlo―, con los tacones le sacaba varios centímetros.

            Mikasa Ackerman se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer. Era un milagro que ocurría todos los días en las casas de familia alemanas y del mundo entero: una hija, una hermana, una prima… Pero Rivaille nunca lo había visto de cerca, nunca había atestiguado ese cambio semejante a la transición de una oruga a mariposa.

            Y aunque se hallaba maravillado ante la sola visión de lo que más adelantes serían años de belleza, años de refinamiento, era plenamente consciente de que nadie, ni siquiera Petra, debía saber sobre el repentino nudo que sintió en la garganta.

            Así que solo asintió con las palabras «Petra» y «Ackerman» y se retiró a su cuarto antes de causar más rupturas en esa esfera de cristal que dos hermosas mujeres habían creado desde las cenizas de un incendio.

            Un mundo al cual no podía siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

 

* * *

 

 

            El capitán Erwin Smith fumaba su pipa frente a la bolsa de piel y huesos que apenas podía mantenerse en pie frente a él.

            ―¿Qué es lo que más deseas en esta vida?

            El muchacho se sobresaltó. No se había esperado esa pregunta. En especial porque su respuesta podía costarle la vida.

            ―Anda, dime, ¿qué es?

            Los ojos de un verde azulado brillaron con un fuego indómito.

            ―Ser fuerte.

            Erwin no pasó por alto que no se había dirigido a él como «señor». Solo asintió.

            ―Chico, yo puedo darte eso. Puedo hacerte fuerte. Solo tienes que confiar en mí.

            El joven tragó saliva. Erwin supo que se preguntaba el precio que tenía el «no» y el precio que tenía el «sí». ¿Sería su vida, o la de los demás? ¿Cuál sería arrebatada?

            El capitán podía responder a eso.

            ―Chico, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

            Él no dudó al responder.

            ―Eren Jäger.

            ―Eren, no importa que seas judío. Yo puedo darte algo que quieres.

            El joven lo escuchó con interés. Con interés y algo de desconfianza: ¿cómo podría no importar que fuese judío?

            Erwin se levantó de su asiento, y acudió a su lado: apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros.

            ―Yo puedo darte… _la libertad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? c: ¿Qué tal? ¿Comentarios...?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Comentarios, por favor uwu ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
